Gage et tablier à pois
by Smilefurus
Summary: Entre deux verres de saké, Yokozawa fait une proposition à Kirishima. Seulement, ce dernier impose sa condition. Le lendemain, Yokozawa Takafumi doit assumer les retombées de cette fameuse soirée. [LEMON !]


_Hello ! :)_

_Je suis ravie de vous présenter cet OS sur mon couple favori de Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi EVER. Ici, il est question de Yokozawa et Kirishima, qui sont parfait ensemble._

_Tout a été dit dans le résumé, quelque peu pourri je vous l'accorde.. :)_

_Cela me parait logique mais je précise que les personnages, les lieux, et le contexte de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire m'appartient hihi :)_

_Le rating M veut dire ce qu'il veut dire, donc si tu n'aimes pas les parties de jambes en l'air, désolé, heureusement que l'entrée était gratuite ! :3_

_Je précise aussi que volontairement, Yokozawa appelle Kirishima dans cet OS ...Kirishima. Voilà, désolé si cela gène :)_

_Ah, j'allais oublier. Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées de Yokozawa, et rien que les siennes :)_

_Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos reviews :)_

_x x x_

Yokozawa Takafumi, vingt sept ans, se demandait s'il n'était pas fou. La veille, lors d'un instant d'égarement, il avait fait une proposition à Kirishima, et il le regrettait avec amertume aujourd'hui. Il se gratta la nuque, tout en lâchant un long soupire d'exaspération entre ses fines lèvres. Il n'annulerait pas, la lâcheté n'étant pas son credo. Il ferait face à Kirishima, sans se rabaisser.

Tomber nez à nez avec Onodera dans les couloirs de Marukawa, et ce dès le petit matin n'arrangeait rien à son humeur exécrable. _Cet Onodera… _Le brun lâcha un vague sourire, le regard perdu dans le vide, Yokozawa ne se laissait pas duper ainsi.

— **Efface moi de ton visage ce sourire hypocrite Onodera.**

Le temps s'était écoulé depuis, mais l'homme en lui en voulait encore de lui avoir volé l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Bien qu'entretenant maintenant avec lui une belle amitié en tout bien tout honneur, il n'oubliait pas les sentiments nourrit à l'égard de Takano pendant des années. _Le passé reste le passé…_ Surtout et sans l'avouer à voix haute, grâce à Kirishima la page était tournée.

Malgré que son sourire s'effaça de son visage, Onodera ne flancha pas. Se faire réprimander par cet ours teigneux demeurait une habitude, après tout Yokozawa entretenait cette réputation. D'un mouvement rapide il attrapa le bras de son aîné, il devait lui parler d'urgence. Yokozawa fronça un peu plus les sourcils, avant de reprendre possession de son membre. **« Ne me touche pas, j'ai pas le temps de discuter Onodera. On verra ça demain. » **L'éditeur aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il se vit prendre son précieux temps de parole par une voix venue de nulle part.

— **Aaaaaah Takafuuuuuuumi ! Je te cherche partout !**

À peine eut il entendu la délicieuse voix de Kirishima qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine de Yokozawa. Incontrôlable, son cœur battait avec force dans sa poitrine. Toujours la même rengaine, le moindre contact avec l'homme affolait ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Yokozawa frotta avec énergie les yeux, sa journée ne commençait pas sous les meilleures auspices. Il adressa un regard dépité à Onodera, qui comprit de suite qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'exprimer. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, le brun libéra le couloir afin de laisser seuls les deux hommes. **« Bien Kirishima, tu me veux quoi encore ? » **À vrai dire, Yokozawa s'attendait à ce que son amant le taquine, une fois de plus.

— **Je dois te parler, c'est urgent.**

— **Toi aussi ?!**

Kirishima acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, avant de lui montrer du doigt l'ascenseur. À contre cœur, Yokozawa abandonna toute idée de pause cigarette pour suivre de près l'éditeur en chef de Japun. Dans l'étroite cabine, l'homme se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas que la présence de Kirishima lui déplaisait, justement. Là était le soucis, et son tempérament d'ours sauvage lui interdisait de faiblir. _Ne pas faiblir, c'est trop tard, le mal a été commis hier soir_… Les deux amants n'échangèrent pas un mot, l'éditeur se contentait de regarder du coin de l'œil l'homme blasé qu'il aimait tant. Une fois dans la salle, il lui présenta une chaise où Yokozawa s'assit avec rapidité. À son tour il prit place, lui faisant face. Le silence installé dans l'ascenseur perdurait encore, durant lequel Kirishima détaillait sans gène le visage de Yokozawa. Cela agaçait pas mal ce dernier, et sa patience arriva bien vite à terme. **« Alors Kirishima, tu me veux quoi ? »** Le ton exacerbé de l'homme ne manquait de faire rire l'éditeur, qui lâcha son plus beau sourire.

— **On doit boucler le nouveau numéro pour ce soir maximum, donc malheureusement je vais avoir un sacré retard. Tu attendras chez moi, Hiyori sera chez ses grands parents. Je ne veux pas louper cette soirée, et ta promesse…**

La promesse… L'intégralité des poils de Yokozawa se dressèrent, il ne voulait pas en parler. _J'ai été faible…_ Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air blasé, avant de blâmer Kirishima. **« Pourquoi tu me prends à part dans la salle de réunion si tu dois finir en urgence le nouveau numéro, au boulot Kirishima et plus vite que cela ! »** Jamais il n'aurait osé parler ainsi à l'éditeur au début de leur relation. D'un point de vue technique, son statut d'employé à la section des ventes à Marukawa le plaçait plus bas dans la pyramide. Mais désormais, il n'hésitait plus à hausser la voix, surtout lorsqu'il pensait que Kirishima abusait.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans embûche à la grande surprise de Yokozawa. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, il ne trouvait pas de moyen afin d'échapper à Kirishima. Tout ce qui lui revenait en tête était leur soirée de la veille.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis égaré entre deux verres de saké. Les émanations de l'alcool ont très certainement pris possession de mes lèvres, et de ma parole. Je me souviens encore avec certitude de la tête qu'a fait Kirishima lorsque je lui ai proposé ce jeu. Il me semblait être ravi, comme un gosse. Je crois que c'est son expression enjouée qui a attendrit mon cœur comme un chamalow. Et ce salaud en a profité. __**« Ok, va pour une partie de dame. Mais celui qui perd a un gage. »**__ Je suis plutôt bon au dame, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. Bête que je suis, j'ai accepté la proposition de ce bougre pervers. Il a fallut que je perde, pour qu'il daigne enfin me faire part de son gage. __**« Tu ne refuses pas surtout. Demain, tu vas me préparer un repas.**_

— _**Juste cela, tu es sûr ?**_

_C'est là que le saké a joué son rôle, décisif._

— _**Moi je serais toi Kirishima, je profiterai de ce gage.**_

_Oui, jamais de la vie je ne dirais une telle chose sobre. _

— _**Ah oui, tu crois Takafumi ? Hm, très bien. Ce repas, tu vas me le préparer devant moi, et nu sous ton tablier. »**_

_Après cela, je ne me souviens plus de rien. J'ai juste un goût affreux et amer en bouche, ainsi qu'une boule au fond de la gorge, une boule remplit de colère et de honte. _

Yokozawa déglutit avec peine sa salive, cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre mais c'était en partie de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas proposé une partie de dame à Kirishima, il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser ce soir. Il savait aussi qu'en annulant, il se ferait railler par l'éditeur. Fatigué de réfléchir, il se massa les tempes.

Le soir venu, son stress ainsi que son irritation atteignaient leur apogée. Parce que c'était tout de même Kirishima, il avait pensé à élaborer un menu. Ce soir, ils mangeront du curry. Kirishima arriva au alentour de vingt deux heure, et fut étonné de découvrir Yokozawa endormi dans le canapé, toujours vêtu de son costume de travail. Avec douceur, il le réveilla en déposant un léger baiser sur son front. **« Takafumi… Je suis rentré... »** Le principal intéressé émergea petit à petit de son sommeil. La vision de Kirishima lui procurait une agréable sensation. Hélas, celle ci fut bien vite balayé par l'éditeur lui même.** « Je pensais te voir avec le tablier rouge à pois blanc... »** En vitesse, Yokozawa se leva du canapé afin de mettre une certaine distance entre Kirishima et lui. _Il est pas croyable, il rentre à peine et m'emmerde déjà !_ L'homme lança un regard meurtrier à Kirishima, qui trouvait la scène plutôt amusante. À pas de loup, il s'avança vers Yokozawa. Dos à dos, il l'enlaça avec amour, ce qui ne manqua pas de troubler l'ours sauvage.

— **Tu te décides à honorer ta parole, ou je m'en occupe ?**

Yokozawa fermait à présent les yeux, perturbé par la présence si agréable de son aîné. Dans un élan de lucidité, il réussit à se défaire de l'homme et s'enfermer dans la chambre. **« Le tablier est sur le lit Takafumi ! »** Le principal intéressé râla de colère, la soirée ne faisait que commencé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yokozawa rejoignit enfin le salon, où l'attendait de pied ferme Kirishima. Assit sur le canapé les jambes croisées, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira lorsqu'il découvrit l'accoutrement de son amant. Il se retint de rire, et trouvait Yokozawa ô combien craquant ainsi vêtu. Sous le regard insistant de l'éditeur, les joues de l'homme se tintèrent de rose, Kirishima ne résistait jamais à cela. Très vite, il fit face à un Yokozawa des plus gêné, qui regardait ailleurs. Il le força à le regarder et s'ancra dans ses yeux d'un gris profond.

— **Je pensais que tu avais plus de fierté que ça, Takafumi…**

Kirishima prit un ton mielleux et ensorcelant, si bien que Yokozawa eut beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots.

— **C'est … Toi qui m'a dit que je n'avais pas de parole.**

Un rictus moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de l'éditeur, pas peu fier d'avoir une fois de plus réussi à bousculer son ours. Il se laissa aller à détailler du regard le corps de son amant, ce qui perturba Yokozawa. **« Bon, je vais te faire ton repas. »** Il aurait voulu faire demi tour mais une forte poigne l'en empêcha, le jetant avec beaucoup de puissance dans le canapé où dormait Sorata. Le chat jugea qu'il valait mieux se réfugier dans la chambre d' Hiyori.

— **Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me fasse envie ce soir, et c'est toi. Prépares toi à me servir de repas.**

Yokozawa frissonna de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Kirishima l'avait déjà rejoint dans un baiser passionné. Les lèvres de l'éditeur étaient douces et sucrées, et il embrassait à merveille. Dans ses moments là, Yokozawa répondait avec beaucoup de difficulté de lui même. Il n'avait même pas la force de le repousser, son cœur lui interdisait. Malgré tout, il entretenait une certaine affection pour son aîné, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses avances. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser passer la langue de Kirishima. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains se perdaient dans l'épaisse chevelure brune de l'homme. Lorsqu'il se sépara de son amant pour reprendre sa respiration, Kirishima se mit à califourchon sur lui. Yokozawa pouvait sentir sans peine l'excitation de l'homme à travers son pantalon, ainsi que la chaleur qui gonflait son entre-jambe. **« Déshabilles toi, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas juste. »** L'éditeur ria de bon cœur, la soumission de son ours sauvage attisait son envie. Sans dire un mot, il se mit nu à son tour.

— **Tu l'aura voulu, Yokozawa Takafumi !**

Kirishima se frottait désormais avec beaucoup d'envie contre l'érection bien visible de son amant. Au contact de cette virilité, Yokozawa déglutit avec peine, tout en rougissant. Il devait bien l'admettre, cet homme était ô combien exaltant, et sexy. Laissant libre court à ses pulsions, il prit dans sa droite le sexe gonflé de Kirishima et procéda à des vas et viens. L'éditeur jeta en arrière sa tête sous le plaisir qui lui procurait Yokozawa, mais il n'allait pas le laisser prendre l'avantage. Yokozawa fut surpris de sentir sur son torse une langue gourmande. Sans perdre plus de temps, Kirishima pris en bouche l'envie de l'homme. Il pouvait maintenant entendre des râles de plaisir, timides, puis plus spontanés. Yokozawa tentait de se retenir mais Kirishima pratiquait le sexe oral avec beaucoup d'habilité. Il sentait à la perfection l'appétence de ce dernier. **« Re… Retires toi idiot. » **Très vite, Kirishima refit face à son partenaire tout en esquissant un sourire. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avant d'enduire ses doigts de salive. Le visage de Yokozawa se crispa lorsqu'il sentit Kirishima le préparer à l'acte. D'abord il ressentit de la douleur, cet endroit ne s'adaptant jamais à une « intrusion », mais très vite ce fut agréable pour lui. Lorsque Kirishima jugea que cela suffisait, il enduisit sa virilité de lubrifiant posé au préalable au pied du canapé, avant d'écarter les jambes de Yokozawa. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire de suite, désireux de faire languir son amant, mais l'appel du désir le radoucit vite. Il serra les dents lorsque Kirishima le pénétra avec douceur. L'homme sentait son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine, c'était l'effet produit par l'éditeur à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressentait un plaisir intense. Le souffle haletant, il essayait tant bien que mal d'accompagner Kirishima à chaque vas et viens mais l'homme ne le laissait pas faire.

— **Bouges pas Takafumi, je m'occupe de toi.**

— **Me donnes pas d'ordre !**

Voir son amant aussi teigneux, même durant l'acte, enflammait encore plus Kirishima. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur, ravi de constater que cela plaisait beaucoup à son cadet. Tandis qu'il exécutait parfaitement les balancements, Kirishima s'occupait d'une main experte du sexe de Yokozawa. Très vite, celle ci fut souillé du liquide chaud et gluant de l'homme. L'éditeur ne tarda pas non plus à venir.

— **Pas en … !**

Sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, Yokozawa sentait en lui le cœur de l'homme battre à travers sa virilité. Après avoir donné les derniers coups de boutoir, Kirishima se reposa sur le torse de son partenaire. Il reprit avec beaucoup de mal sa respiration. Le sourire au lèvre, il ne tarda pas à manifester sa satisfaction face à sa soirée.

— **Eh bien, je me suis régalé avec ce repas ! Tu es vraiment mon plat préféré Takafumi.**

— **Arrête de me comparer à de la nourriture Kirishima.**

— **Et pourtant, que ferais-tu sans moi ?**

Les joues cramoisies de l'homme le trahirent. Ce tableau fit chaud au cœur de l'éditeur.

— **Je t'aime, Takafumi.**

— **Hm…**

Kirishima n'obtint pas de réponse, mais posé sur le torse de Yokozawa, il sentait le cœur de l'homme s'emballer.

_x x x_

_Alors, cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de tout vos ressentit !_

_Concernant l'âge de Yokozawa, au début j'ai mis 28 ans, mais sur le net on trouve plus 27 que 28. Je sais plus si c'est mentionné dans les light novel, sûrement, mais j'ai eu la flemme de les relire je l'avoue. ( Ou de revisionner le film. )_

_Si mon OS vous a plu alors j'en ferais sûrement d'autre, toujours avec ce couple. Il y en a très peu à se mettre sous la dent :(_

_Bisous :3_


End file.
